Long After
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: To be together they have to part. One night alone isn't ever enough but the promise to return is always there.


**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

The clouds continue to drift across the night sky; now navy with all of the hues of reds and purples gone. Ripples graze over the water that the moon reflects itself in, the tides calm and gentle. The pale sanded beach seems to glimmer like diamonds from under the light of the full moon and shining stars. Bare feet just as pale as the sand press hard against the grains, toes curling as arms wind around raised knees clad in gray jeans.

A summer breeze grazes over his arms, warming the skin that seems so cold to the touch. The vest on a well muscled torso hangs open, the chill of the metal zipper sending shivers down a strong back. Long silver tresses twirl in the breeze as a sharpening face rests against folded arms. A sigh forces shoulders to rise just as a hand falls atop his head, forcing him to lift his eyes and let the wind make his bangs dance over his aquamarine orbs.

"You know Riku; you shouldn't always have your head in the clouds. You might get as bad as Sora," a soothing voice states with a small laugh at the end. Riku keeps his eyes locked with the ocean as Roxas sits down beside him, a rare smile on his lips. But even with that smile being there, Riku can't help but frown and Roxas notices all too well. "I don't like it either. But you'll be back won't you?"

Riku reaches up and unhooks the earring dangling from one of his ears, the silver charm in the shape of a music note. Leaving the other hooked into his ear, Riku motions for Roxas to get closer. He does just as Riku asks, his bright blue eyes holding a sort of curiosity while Riku brushes some of his flaxen spikes away from his ear. The diamond stud piercing Roxas' earlobe vanishes, only to be replaced by Riku's charm earring, the diamond stud being replaced where that same charm earring had once hung in Riku's own ear.

Roxas blinks a couple times with uncertainty, not quite sure what has just happened. Yet the smile on Riku's lips erases all of that uncertainty from his countenance. Riku twines his fingers with Roxas', "I'll pay for you to come with me soon. It shouldn't take too long; so far everyone here in Destiny Islands loves the band so why not Radiant Gardens."

The blonde shakes his head as he yanks his hand away, standing up and running to the edge of the water. He keeps his back to Riku as he steps into the water, tears beading at the corners of his eyes and threatening to fall at any given moment. The lukewarm water laps up around his thighs as he walks deeper out into the ocean. His beige shorts stick to his legs and as he gets deeper into the water, his white and black checkered shirt does the same to his chest.

He doesn't want Riku to see the tears streaming down his face. He doesn't want Riku to know how bad it's breaking his heart to think of him leaving, which is exactly why Roxas dives under the surface. Riku reacts immediately, his footprints vanishing as he splashes through the shallow and into the deep, slipping beneath the surface just as a wave pushes against the shore.

Simultaneously they break back through the surface, Riku's arms winding tight around Roxas' waist, while said blonde leans back against Riku's chest. They stay like this as the moments tick by mercilessly, not caring that tonight is all they have together ... that it could be their last. Riku turns Roxas around and presses their foreheads together; his aquamarine eyes dull in comparison to Roxas' deep blue eyes, deeper than any ocean or sea.

Riku holds him tight, their bodies floating in the water as they hang on to each other with a bittersweet air around them, suffocating them. It's all Riku can do to press their lips together in a loving kiss, pouring all of his emotion out in front of him. Roxas lifts his arms from the water, resting them on Riku's shoulders as he presses his hands against the sides of Riku's face, tangling his fingertips in those lunar tresses.

Their hearts beat against their chests, heartbeats echoing in their ears as their lips break away only to lock once more. As their bruised lips stay part, pants slipping out between them, a soft laugh infects Riku and a laugh leaves his lips as well. A fleeting sense of foolishness gets them to slip from each others arms and begin back to the shore; their clothes soppy wet and their skin glistening with the moon shining on the water remaining on their skin.

They lie on the beach side by side, staring up at the stars littering the sky. Roxas glances over at Riku, their eyes connecting and the message being shared between them.

_We may only have tonight, but till the morning sun you're mine all mine._

Roxas scoots closer to Riku's lean frame, enjoying the feeling of being held close as one of his hands comes to rest atop Riku's chest. The blonde lets a faint smile vanish as he yawns, nuzzling against the wet material of Riku's vest. Riku buries his nose in Roxas' spikes, closing his eyes as they lay together, trying not to think of their inevitable parting when the sun rises.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

The first rays of the sun graze over Roxas' eyelids, forcing them to twitch and flutter open. His pale eyelashes graze over his skin multiple times as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. As he looks around his room he sighs, the sinking feeling of being alone hitting him like a stone. Roxas sits up, the sheets pooling around him as he stares out the window beside his bed, glaring at the sun as it sits proudly in the sky.

He swallows hard and flops back down onto the mattress, the sheets briefly rising before they fall back over him, concealing him completely. Roxas closes his eyes, clenching them shut hard to the point where he can see spots over the memory of Riku's image. Absentmindedly he brushes his fingers over the earring still hanging from his earlobe as he hums one of the songs Riku had wrote for him, waiting ... just waiting.

_And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along and I will keep you in my mind..._

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_For a contest over at dA, RikuRoku obviously. So hard to write so forgive the slight lack of effort in certain parts, I just gave up and decided to submit it with vague background. xD_

_The song was : The Rhythm of Love {by} The Plain White T's_


End file.
